


Snow

by kathasaurus_rex



Series: Baby Loki [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Science Family, Snow Day, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathasaurus_rex/pseuds/kathasaurus_rex
Summary: It's a snow day!





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I am not satisfied with this and there's a good chance it'll get deleted, but tell me what you think! 
> 
> Tumblr [@kath-uh-rinn]
> 
> UPDATE (1/13/19): Minor edits and revisions made.

The window was fogging up, Loki’s nose and mouth pressed tight against the glass. It was _snowing_. Loki loved snow - being cold wasn’t his favorite thing in the whole wide world, but snow was high on the list. He had his blankie wrapped around himself, and Fitzgerald had settled on his lap, purring.

“Loki, breakfast!”

Loki hummed, beginning to draw a snowflake on the window, petting Fitzgerald’s soft head with his other hand.

“Loki! Bug, where are you?” Bruce walked out into the living room, spatula in one hand, phone in the other. He spotted his son and couldn’t help but smile. “Bug, it’s time for breakfast. C’mon - Papa made you pancakes.”

That caught Loki’s attention. He carefully moved the kitten off of his lap and stood, wrapping himself back up in the blanket before shuffling towards the kitchen. “Papa,” he said softly, “when is Daddy supposed to be home?”

“Mm, tonight around dinnertime,” Bruce replied. He slid a stack of blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes onto Loki’s Saturn plate and immediately poured him a cup of juice. “Although… with this snow, he might not be able to make it back.”

Loki let out the smallest noise of distress as he slid into the booth. “But… but we were gonna decorate the tree tonight,” he said, chin wobbling, bottom lip quivering. “I don’ wanna decorate the tree without _Daddy_.”

“Oh honey,” Bruce said gently, moving to kneel down beside the boy. “If Daddy doesn’t come home tonight, we’ll wait until tomorrow night to decorate the tree, alright? Besides, I know someone who probably can’t wait to spend time with you today.”

“Huh?” 

Peter’s bedroom door opened and the teenager stumbled out. He had bedhead, and his socks didn’t match (one all white, one purple with orange polka dots), but he looked happy. He wandered into the kitchen, sniffing.

“You made _pancakes_ ,” he said happily. “Pops, I love you.”

Bruce snorted. “Love you too, Pete.” He moved to ruffle the boy’s hair. “Go sit down by your brother, I’ll bring some over to you.”

“Coffee too?” Peter asked hopefully.

“You and your dad, I swear… yes, you may have some coffee. But I get to decide how much, and that’s final,” Bruce replied.

Loki had been asleep when Peter swung in the night prior, and made happy, content noises as his older brother slid into the booth beside him.

“No school?” he asked curiously.

“No school,” Peter answered. Bruce set a plate, fork, and mug down in front of him. “Thanks, Pop. Yeah, there’s too much snow, bub, so no school. I get to spend the day with you instead - how does that sound?”

“So, so good!” Loki said quickly. “Papa, can I have a snow day too? Please please _please_?”

“I don’t see why not.” Bruce sank down into the booth with a cup of tea. “Maybe we can see if any of the usual subjects want to come up and hang out with us too?”

Loki _loved_ when the family could spend time together, and it was shaping up to be one of those days. He ate quickly and gulped down his juice. “C’mon!” he said to Peter. “Family time!”

“Let me eat, and then we can gather the troops,” Peter replied. “Why don’t you go get dressed?”

“Oh, and brush your teeth, please,” Bruce added.

Loki skipped out of the room, nearly tripping over his blanket a few times. Fitzgerald walked after him, meowing.

 

///

 

Loki had put on a pair of lounge pants, candy cane striped socks, and a Christmas sweater with a pattern of Santa hats and sprigs of holly. Peter held his hand in the elevator, and they stepped out onto Bucky and Steve’s floor.

“Unca Steve!” Loki squealed, running towards the man and being swept into a tight embrace. “Family Time! Please?”

Steve’s hair was still wet from a recent shower, and he was wearing jeans and his own Christmas sweater (the Captain America shield, surrounded by candy canes). “ Yeah, kiddo, that sounds good. Bucky’s in the shower, but we’ll come up once he’s ready.”

“Thank you.” Loki leaned up to get a quick kiss before being lowered back down to the ground. “C’mon, Peter! We gotta go get Auntie Tasha and Unca Sam!”

“Okay. See you in a bit, Uncle Steve.” Peter picked up his brother and headed back to the elevator.

Natasha and Sam lived on the next floor down, and when Loki ran out of the elevator, he found them in the kitchen, drinking from twin cups of coffee. They both smiled when Loki ran up to the table.

“Good morning, little one,” Natasha said. “How are you?”

“I’m so, so good! Family Time, please?” Loki said quickly, panting for breath.

“Yeah, little dude, let’s do it.” Sam replied. “Nat, you up for it?”

“Of course. Do you have anyone else to talk to?” Natasha asked.

“I’m gonna go ask Aunt Wanda, if you don’t mind taking Loki back upstairs?” Peter said.

“Yeah, we got him, Pete,” Sam replied. “You want some blueberries before we go up, little man?”

Loki climbed up onto Sam’s lap, and Peter went back to the elevator to go down one more floor.

 

///

 

A half an hour later, the family was gathered in the den of the Penthouse. They had hot chocolate with marshmallows and whipped cream, and Wanda had brought up a tupperware of cookies she had made.

“Can we watch _Year Without a Santa Claus_?” Loki asked Bruce. “Please?”

“That sound good to everyone?” Bruce asked, looking around the room. At the noises of agreement, Bruce asked FRIDAY to turn on Loki’s choice of movie.

Peter was curled up on the large armchair with Loki burrowed against his side, Fitzgerald asleep on his outstretched legs. To him, it was the best sort of day when he got to spend time at home, not having to worry about school, or patrolling. Loki was happy to not have to do gym with Natasha (Wednesdays and Fridays were gym days, Loki’s least favorite part of school).

As time passed, Loki snuggled every family member for at least a few minutes, and eventually falling asleep against Bucky’s chest as Steve rubbed his back.

“You want me to take him, Bucky?” Bruce asked.

“Nah. He’s warm - I’m gonna hold onto him for a bit.” Bucky grinned and settled back against the arm of the couch. “Steve, could you grab me some coffee, please?”

Steve smiled. “Yeah, I can get you some.” He stood and looked around at his teammates. “Anyone else want anything?”

“Water, if you don’t mind,” Wanda said, the only one to speak.

“Sure.” Steve walked out.

“Why do you get to cuddle?” Natasha said, turning to look at Bucky.

Bucky scoffed. “He chose me to fall asleep on. Besides, I’ve been gone for two weeks - I have earned cuddles.”

“Whatever you say, Barnes. He was glum the whole time you were on the mission - none of us got cuddles,” Wanda said grumpily.

“Aw.” He held the boy in his arms a little tighter after hearing that. Loki snuffled a little in his sleep and then smiled a bit. “Damn, Bruce, this is one cute kid y’got here.”

“Yeah, he is pretty cute,” Bruce replied. His phone buzzed, and he pulled it out of his pocket to glance at the text. “Tony’s flying the suit back - all planes have been grounded until the storm’s over. Damn it, Tony.” He slid his thumb across the screen and typed back a response, sending it back. “If he gets himself killed, I’m going to find a way to bring him back, just to murder him.”

Wanda hummed for a moment. “Oh? It is not too much snow, Bruce. He is skilled in flight, I am sure he will make it back all in one piece.” She reached over to pat his knee reassuringly.

“Still, that’s a risk,” Sam said. “I’ll keep him in my thoughts.” He grabbed Loki’s blanket from where it had fallen on the ground. He stood, moving to tuck it around the boy’s small body. “Late lunch sound good to everybody?”

“Grilled cheese? Soup?”

No one had even noticed that Loki was awake. He still had his cheek pressed to Bucky’s chest, eyes blinking slowly. “Is that what you want, little man?” Sam asked, kneeling down so they were eye to eye.

“Yes, please,” Loki mumbled, letting out a yawn and closing his eyes again.

“Well, the child has spoken.” Sam ruffled his hair before walking out of the room, closely followed by Natasha and Wanda, who were ready to help.

Bruce couldn’t help but watch as Bucky stared down at Loki, rubbing his back. “You’re pretty good with kids, Bucky,” he said finally.

“Yeah, I had sisters growin’ up,” Bucky replied, face relaxed. He looked up at Bruce and smiled. “Plus… y’know, I might get to have kids with Stevie, someday. I know adoption is popular now, and when things quiet down a bit more for us, maybe we could go with that.”

Bruce looked pleasantly surprised. “I had no idea you two were interested in that. You know we formally adopted Loki, and Peter is technically considered our ward, so I can definitely get you the information.”

“Thanks, Bruce. That would be awesome.”

Steve walked back in with Bucky’s coffee. He sank back down onto the couch and slid the mug onto the coffee table. “Nap time’s almost over, huh?”

“They both ended up taking a nap,” Bruce said, motioning to Peter. Peter had fallen asleep ten minutes into the movie and curled up as small as he could. “I’ll wake Pete up, lunch should be ready soon.”

 

///

 

Loki had crumbs all over his face, which Bruce wiped away with a napkin. They were all seated around the big table in the dining room, putting away grilled cheese and tomato soup and various vegetables.

“We gon’ watch another movie _after_ food,” Loki explained to the people around the table. “It’s Peter’s turn to pick.”

“I like this plan,” Steve said. He was seated on Loki’s left side, Peter on his right. “Uncle Steve is definitely gonna need more coffee though. Your Uncle Bucky snores _so loud_ , and I am tired.”

Loki giggled, while Bucky gave Steve a look near a glare. “I love you, Unca Buck,” he said softly, and Bucky smiled at him. “Papa, is Daddy on his way home?”

Bruce was hesitant to explain that Tony was flying back in the suit, because there was a chance he would end up having to stop and wait out the storm. “If I hear any updates, I’ll keep you posted, okay?”

The boy’s face fell, but he nodded, moving to spoon more soup into his mouth. Peter leaned over to press a kiss to his temple.

 

///

   

Peter chose _Elf_ , and he pulled Loki down onto the papasan couch to snuggle up against him. It didn’t take long for Peter to fall back asleep again (Bruce suspected the teenager might be getting sick, and he hoped that whatever it was, Loki didn’t catch it as well). Loki gently patted his brother’s back as he watched the movie, drinking from his snowman mug.

“ _Hey, where’s my family, huh?”_

Loki turned his head immediately, letting out a gasp. “Daddy?!”

It was a few moments before Tony walked in, visibly tired. “Oh, you started Family Time without me, squirt?”

Bruce grabbed the mug from Loki so the boy could slide down from his spot, running and crashing into Tony’s legs. “Daddy, you’re _home_! We missed you so, so much!” He reached up, and Tony pulled him up into a hug.

“Yeah, Stark, we missed you _so, so much_ ,” Sam said, grinning.

“Wow, Wilson, I didn’t know you cared!” Tony moved to sink down onto the couch beside Bruce, who leaned in and received a warm kiss. “Since everybody’s already up here, let’s wake up Pete and start decorating the tree, hm?”

“Let me go get the ornaments I have made for us!” Wanda said happily. She unfolded herself from her spot on the floor and ran from the room.

Bruce hummed. “This calls for another pot of coffee. I'll meet you guys out in the living room.” He stood and leaned over to shake Peter’s shoulder, the teenager stumbling into consciousness. “Tree time, kiddo.”

Peter rubbed at his eyes, and upon seeing Tony, he smiled wide. “Hey Dad.” He stood and shuffled over to sink down onto the couch, taking Bruce’s old spot and snuggling up to him.

Tony hugged both boys a little tighter, more than happy to be home.

 

///

 

The decorating of the tree took a good three hours, as every member of the team has something to contribute (tinsel, ornaments, candy canes, etc). Loki was excited, pulling Peter around the tree so they could decorate different parts, and sneaking candy canes.

“Daddy, are you so, so happy you’re home, to decorate the tree?” Loki asked, looking up at him and smiling.

Tony couldn’t help but smile back at him. “I am so, so happy, squirt. Are you ready for dinner?”

“Yes! Pizza?”

“Yeah, Dad, pizza?” The thought of pizza made Peter perk up a little bit, even with him being exhausted.

 

///

 

Loki insisted on sleeping under the lights of the Christmas tree, and he wanted Peter beside him. Peter agreed, more than happy to snuggle up to his brother on a pile of blankets and pillows.

“Go ahead and go back to bed if you get uncomfortable, okay?” Bruce said as he tucked Loki in. Peter was already fast asleep again. “And keep your brother safe for me, please?”

Loki nodded. “I’ll keep him safe!... I love you, Papa.”

“I love you too.” Bruce brushed a kiss against Loki’s forehead. “Good boy. I’ll see you in the morning.”

  



End file.
